


Happy Little Pill

by Camiskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sunshine Niall, happy little pill, harry styles is high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiskies/pseuds/Camiskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are Harry's happy pills capable of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Pill

Everything was bright through his glazed eyes, his throat clenched with a dry feeling. People were dancing all around, their hearts beating as they jumped and moved to the beat of the song that blasted in his ears. His pupils were blown wide as he maneuvered his way through the crowd. The establishment was fuller than ever and a lot louder than intended. The upbeat music pounded in his sensitive ears as he stopped in the middle of the place and let his eyes shut. Tilting his head back, he fluttered his eyes open and let the bright, colorful lights fill his vision until he had to blink the flash away. His body tingled as people brushed against his bare skin, everything he felt was uplifted and euphoric. 

The booming instrumental vibrated his body until his fingers felt numb, a grin stretching on his lips as he curled his hands into fists to stop the unusual feeling. He acknowledged how he couldn't tell if he was even in his own body, his senses were so increased. As he tripped over his own footing, he trailed on back to the empty bar and began laughing at the silliest of things. The sound rattled his chest and made his smile stretch, even when it started to hurt to have his cheeks up and the corners of his mouth lifted high.

It had been a couple hours since he had taken that little pill, and all he could think of was taking another. It was like being in a different mindset; his senses were sharper and he was more aware of his surroundings, though his surroundings were blurry like everything was in fast motion. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the tiny white tablet and some pounds. As the bartender glanced at him curiously, he asked for a strong drink with a bright smile. After paying for and receiving the small glass, he placed the small pill on his tongue and took a swig of the burning liquid. He scrunched up his face at the bitter, overwhelming liquid gliding down his throat for a second before sighing and letting his eyes shut. 

He sat there for a while, patiently waiting for the drug to take its effect, but the peaceful moment was cut short when he felt the graze of a warm hand on his back. His blurry eyes shot open at the peculiar and shocking feeling, his head immediately turning the direction he felt the hand coming from, but when he looked, no one was there. Slowly returning his head to its recent position, he shivered as he felt familiar lips press to the side of his head and a popping 'boo' flowed hushed into his ear. 

And when Harry's dilated eyes met Niall's bright ones, he felt like he didn't need those pills to feel high anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Troye Sivan's 'Happy Little Pill'. I hope you enjoyed it ❤️


End file.
